Último Guerrero
El Flanagan Último Guerrero }} |height = 5 ft 8 in (1.73 m) |weight = 210 lb (93 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Gómez Palacio, Durango |death_place = |resides = |billed = Gómez Palacio, Durango |trainer = Tinito Halcón Suriano |debut = September 19, 1990 |death_date = |retired = }} Último Guerrero (real name unknown) (March 1, 1972) is a Mexican Luchador currently working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Último Guerrero has been a charter member of the stable of wrestlers known as Los Guerreros de Infierno / Los Guerreros de Atlantida and Guerreros Laguneros. He has made appearances for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) where he was part of Team Mexico that won the 2008 World X Cup and for Ring of Honor (ROH). Guerrero is a former CMLL World Heavyweight Champion, having defeated Dos Caras, Jr. for the title on December 22, 2008. Último Guerrero is not related to Lucha libre legend Gory Guerrero or any of his children, "Guerrero" in this case is the Spanish word for warrior and not his surname. His name is literally translated to The Last Warrior in English. Professional wrestling career Último Guerrero was trained in "Gimnasio El Ranchero" by Tinito and Halcón Suriano and made his debut in 1990 as "Halcón Dorado" (Spanish for "Golden Hawk"). Shortly after his debut he changed name and "ring persona", or gimmick as it's called in professional wrestling, and became known as "Flanagan". He worked for several years in local promotions in his native Durango area before getting his first break in "Promo Azteca". Guerrero and his training partner Super Punk changed their names in 1996 with Guerrero adpoting the "Último Guerrero" name and Super Punk becoming "Último Rebelde" as they started teaming together using a hooligan inspired gimmick. The team was scheduled to lose their masks in a "Luchas de Apuestas mask vs. mask" match (a "Bet match" where the loser would unmask), but instead Último Guerrero decided to sign with Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in late 1997 and thus saved his mask. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Initially Guerrero worked lower card matches, in the first to third match on the show with some success. On September 11, 1998 he defeated Mr. Águila in his first ever mask vs. mask match forcing his opponent to unmask and reveal his real name. As Mr. Águila already worked for the World Wrestling Federation without the mask it was not seen as a surprise. In 1999 Último Guerrero teamed up with veteran Blue Panther to win the Gran Alternativa tournament where a young wrestler teams with a veteran in an 8 team tournament. Winning the Gran Alternativa tournament is usually a sign that the promotion has plans to move a wrestler up the rankings. Shortly after winning the tournamentwards, Guerrero won a match to become the number one contender for Great Sasuke's NWA World Middleweight Championship. Último Guerrero did not win the match but the fact that he worked a featured match in CMLL's main arena, Arene México, showed that the company had plans for him. Los Nuevos Infernales Not long after his NWA World Middleweight title match Guerrero began teaming with Rey Bucanero and soon after the duo was recruited by veteran Satánico to be part of a newly created stable of wrestlers called Los Nuevos Infernales ("The new Infernals"), an updated version of Los Infernales which Satánico was a founding member of in the 1980s. The group worked as bad guys, referred to as heels or "Rudos" in professional wrestling. The team of Guerrero and Bucanero were given a series of wins in order to move them up the rankings. In July, 2000 the team defeated Lizmark and Lizmark, Jr. to earn a place in a match to crown new CMLL World Tag Team Championship. On August 4, 2000 the team defeated Mr. Niebla and Villaño IV to win their first CMLL World Tag Team Title. During the spring of 2001 the Nuevo Infernales storyline took a turn as Guerrero and Bucanero began to act more and more like Satánico was holding the young team back. This tension led to Guerrero and Bucanero turning against Satánico during a match where Satánico was facing Tarzan Boy, causing him the match. Afterwards all three wrestlers united, stating that they were kicking Satánico out of the group and replacing him with Tarzan Boy. The trio was later expanded by Máscara Mágica, who was filling in for an injured Tarzan Boy and ended up staying with the group after he returned. The storyline between Satánico and Los Nuevo Infernales continued on as Satánico began to assemble his own group of "Nuevo Infernales" recruitng Averno and Mephisto to join his group. Before joining the storyline both Averno and Mephisto had worked for CMLL in low card matches and were repackaged with in-ring personas that fit with the "Nuevo Infernales" image. The two groups of Infernales met in a three on four Steel cage match where the winning team would earn the right to be called "Los Nuevo Infernales" which was the main event of the CMLL 68th Anniversary Show. In the end Máscara Mágica was the last man in the cage, giving Satánico's group the victory and the rights to the name. Los Guerreros de Infierno Último Guerrero, Rey Bucanero and Tarzan Boy kicked Máscara Magica out of the group and then decided on the name Los Guerreros del Infierno (The Warriors from hell) as their new name. After changing their name Guerrero and Bucanero started to work a storyline against Negro Casas and El Hijo del Santo over the tag titles. After a match with an inconclusive finish in September, Casas and Santo defeated Guerrero and Bucanero for their titles on November 2. In May 2002, Guerrero and Bucanero defeated Santo and Casas to regain the tag titles. Shortly after winning the titles Guerrero and Bucanero began working with Damián 666 and Halloween of La Familia de Tijuana and then began feuding with Vampiro Canadiense and Shocker. In December, Último Guerrero defeated Shocker for the CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship, his first singles title in CMLL. The storyline continued into 2003 with Shocker defeating Guerrero in a singles match to earn a title shot but losing against Guerrero when the title was on the line a week later. When L.A. Park signed with CMLL in December 2003, he aligned himself with Shocker and they immediately began to feud with Guerrero and Bucanero. The two teams traded the CMLL Tag Team Championship in early 2004. Atlantis and Blue Panther defeated Guerrero and Bucanero for their tag titles on June 25. In 2005, Último Guerrero began an angle with Místico during the early part of the year, losing a singles match to him on February 25. 2005 leading to a tag program with Guerrero and Bucanero against Místico and Dr. Wagner, Jr.. Guerrero and Bucanero joined Universo 2000 in his feud with Perro Aguayo, Jr.'s Los Perros del Mal group leading to several rudo versus rudo match-ups. Los Guerreros de Atlantida Near the end of 2005 Guerrero helped Atlantis during a match and thus turned Atlantis Rudo and made him a part of Los Guerreros, changing their name to Los Guerreros del Atlantida (the Warriors of Atlantis). In May 2006, Guerrero won CMLL's annual "Grand Prix" tournament that featured wrestler for Mexico, Japan and the United States. At the end of the month, Los Guerreros Rey Bucanero, with Guerrero and Tarzan Boy tearing up Bucanero's tights, signifying he was no longer a member of the group. On July 14, 2006 Rey Bucanero defeated Guerrero for his CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship, ending the reign after 3 and a half years. On June 29, 2007 CMLL's annual Gran Alternativa Tournament took place at Arena Mexico. Guerrero teamed up with Euforia but the team was defeated by Místico and his partner La Sombra. After the loss Guerrero publicly asked Dr. Wagner, Jr. to join him for to challenge Místico and Negro Casas for the CMLL Tag Team Championship. The match was held on July 13, 2007 at Arena Mexico and saw Guerrero and Wagner win the titles. A week later Guerrero and Wagner lost the titles back to Místico and Casas, making the team the shortest reigning tag team champions ever. The loss caused the two fighting in mutual accusations of betrayal, which in turn led to a feud between the two wrestlers. On July 27, at Arena Mexico, Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Místico held a mano a mano match which was decided by a treacherous intervention by Guerrero, who climbed into the ring, attacked Wagner from behind and caused him to lose the match, tn the aftermath, Guerrero ripped off Wagner's mask. On August 3, 2007, Guerrero teamed up with Atlantis and Sangre Azteca against Dr. Wagner Jr., Alex Koslov and Volador Jr. at Arena México after the match Guerrero took the microphone and challenged Wagner for a mask versus mask match but no match ever came of it as Dr. Wagner, Jr. left CMLL shortly after. In 2008 Último Guerrero teamed with newcomer Dragón Rojo, Jr. to win the 2008 Gran Alternativa tournament. Ola Lagunero After Blue Panther lost his mask to Villaño V, Guerrero began siding with Panther as they were both "Laguneros" (from the "lagoon" area) seeking revenge for the unmasking. Guerrero, Panther, Black Warrior and other wrestlers from "the lagoon" formed a group called Ola Lagunero (Spanish for "the Lagoon wave") and feuded with Los Villaños. On December 22, 2008 Guerrero defeated Dos Caras Jr to win the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship. On March 20, 2009 Ultimo Guerrero faced Villaño V in a mask vs mask match at the Homenaje a Dos Leyendas show, a match he won two falls to one and thus forced Villano V to unmask and reveal his real name as per Lucha Libre tradition. Subsequently, Villaño IV has been talking about challenging Último Guerrero to get revenge for his brother's unmasking but no mask vs. mask match has been announced yet. On April 2, 2009 Guerrero successfully defended his CMLL World title against Rey Mendoza, Jr. (the unmasked Villaño V) on an independent wrestling promotion show in Gómez Palacio, Durango, marking the first time the CMLL title was defended on a non-CMLL show. On July 12, 2010, at the Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show Último Guerrero participated in a match where 10 men put their mask on the line in a match that featured five pareja incredibles teams, with the losing team being forced to wrestle each other with their mask on the line. His partner in the match was Averno, facing off against the teams of Atlantis and Olímpico, Místico and El Oriental, Histeria and La Sombra, Volador, Jr. and El Alebrije. Averno and Último Guerrero was the third team to escape the match. In the end Místico defeated El Oriental to unmask him. On August 16, 2010 it was announced that Último Guerrero was one of 14 men putting their mask on the line in a Luchas de Apuestas steel cage match, scheduled to be the main event of the CMLL 77th Anniversary Show. Último Guerrero was the eighth man to leave the steel cage, keeping his mask safe. The match came down to La Sombra pinning Olímpico to unmask him. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Último Guerrero and Rey Bucanero were invited to be a part of the 2008 TNA 2008 World X Cup Tournament, where they along with Averno and Volador, Jr. comprised that year's "Team Mexico". Guerrero and Bucanero defeated Team Japan representatives "Speed Muscle" in the first round of the Tournament. Team Mexico won the tournament and became the 2008 World X Cup holders. While Volador made more appearances for TNA Último Guerrero and Rey Bucanero have yet to work for TNA since then. Personal life Many sources mistakenly list Hooligan and Ephesto as brothers of Último Guerrero but they are not blood relatives, Guerrero, Ephesto and Hooligan trained together and became close friends leading to often referring to each other as "brother" without having any blood relationship. Hooligan and Ephesto are brothers which is why Ephesto is sometimes mistaken for Guerrero's brother as well. In 2008 Último Guerrero introduced "Último Guerrero, Jr." to the wrestling world. While it is not uncommon for fake relatives to be promoted in Lucha Libre it is believed that Último Guerrero, Jr. is indeed the son of Último Guerrero. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Guerrero Special'' (Inverted superplex) :*''Pulpo Guerrero'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab with headscissors) :*Moonsault slam :*Senton de la Muerte *'Signature moves' :*Moonsault :*Rope aided corner dropkick :*Superbomb *'Nicknames' :*"El Luchador de Otro Nivel" (Spanish for "The Wrestler of another level") :*"El Ultimo de su Especie" (Spanish for "The last of his Kind") Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL Rudo of the year: 2009 :*CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, Current) :*CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CMLL World Tag Team Championship (6times) - with Rey Bucanero (3), Dr. Wagner, Jr. (1), Dragon Rojo Jr. (1) and Atlantis (1) :*CMLL World Trios Championship (5times) - with Atlantis & Tarzan Boy (1), Euforia & Niebla Roja (1) Atlantis & Negro Casas (1) and Euforia & Gran Guerrero (2) :*Carnaval Incredible Tournament (2000) - with Rey Bucanero and Mr. Niebla :*Copa de Arena Mexico Tournament (1999) - with Rey Bucanero and Satanico :*International Gran Prix (2006, 2007) :*Torneo Gran Alternativa (1999 (I)) - with Blue Panther :*Torneo Gran Alternativa (2008) - with Dragón Rojo, Jr. :*Universal Champion: 2009 :*NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'10' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 in 2009. *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World X Cup (2008) - with Volador Jr., Rey Bucanero and Averno *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Perro Aguayo, Jr. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Best Tag Team of the Decade (2000–2009) – with Rey Bucanero Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1972 births Category:1990 debuts Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Spartan Wrestling Group alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Tavonet alumni Category:Toryumon 2000 Project alumni Category:Wrestling Martin Calderon alumni Category:Living people Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:Male wrestlers